Sitting in the Wrong Chair
by Shinigami Slytherin
Summary: El cruento asesinato de un ex profesor de Hogwarts levanta sospechas. La pregunta: ¿por qué lo mataron? Nuevamente la muerte toca las puertas en la vida de Harry Potter y lo llevará a un viaje inesperado. Allí se encontrará con Tom Riddle, pero ¿es su enemigo? Para poder volver a su época deberá descubrir la verdad en los asesinatos, una verdad que quizás desearía no haber conocido


**Advertencias: **quiero aclarar que este fic va a ser TomxHarry mas adelante, asi que si no te gusta la tematica slash/yaoi, te recomiendo que dejes de leer. Y si te gusta, adelante! xD

Y bueno, lo de siempre. Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si fuera asi...en fin, empezaria borrando el epilogo.

**Prólogo: El Asesinato**

Estiró el brazo y cambió la almohada de lugar, tratando inútilmente de recuperar el sueño. Ya hacía un mes que dormía irregularmente. O debería decir, desde que se había mudado a ese departamento.

Las cosas con Ginny no habían funcionado, pero ahora que había tenido tiempo para reflexionar, se dio cuenta de que no era algo raro. En épocas de guerra cuando nadie sabía que va a pasar ni si iba a sobrevivir (ni hablar siendo el Niño-que-vivió, atado a una profecía que lo dejaba con muy pocas chances de sobrevivir) las cosas se sentían diferentes. Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con ella más que un par de cruces en Hogwarts y alguna fiesta en la Madriguera; se sintió más bien como una atracción repentina. Después de todo Ginny era una de las brujas más hermosa de esa época en Hogwarts.

Pero la convivencia probó ser algo completamente diferente. Harry era tranquilo, aunque sin dejar de tener el carácter propio de un Gryffindor, pero a la larga se le hizo muy difícil soportar el temperamento de Ginny, acostumbrada a ser la mano ganadora en las relaciones que había tenido antes de Harry. El primer año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts había sido maravilloso, y no le dio mucha importancia a los altibajos que sucedieron en los dos años siguientes, supuso que era algo que le sucedía a todas las parejas. Después de todo ya no eran dos adolescentes, ahora eran padres de 3 pequeños maravillosos, los mayores logros de su vida.

Justamente por ellos 3, por más ridículo que sonara, era que había decidido separarse de Ginny. Sabía que los niños no lo entenderían, pero era un sacrificio que debía hacer ya que no era justo hacerles pasar todos los malos momentos que presenciaron con aquellas discusiones, las cuales no habían hecho más que empeorar en los últimos meses. Hermione y Ron los habían ayudado en todo momento, tanto cuidando a los niños como ofreciendo un buen consejo. Sorprendentemente, Ron se había mostrado comprensivo ante el resultado final. No sabía si era porque había presenciado la mayoría de las crisis e imaginado el desenlace final o se debía al a intervención de Hermione. Creía que un poco de las dos.

Ahora se despertaba solo en una modesta cama, parte del escaso mobiliario del departamento en el que se encontraba. No había podido dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza y ahora se levantaba resignado, hacia la chimenea que emitía un sonido familiar, característico de las llamadas a cualquier hora que tanto hacían enojar a Ginny.

- ¿Harry? Espero no interrumpirte el sueño.- ahogó la mueca y el comentario sarcástico, bien sabía que lo estaba interrumpiendo. Prácticamente era su trabajo como Ministro de Magia. De repente no entendía el nivel de ingenuidad al que había llegado, que lo llevó a pensar que en algún momento de su vida podría tener una vida tranquila cuando la guerra terminase.

Se froto los ojos sin demasiada fuerza para no irritárselos y se puso los lentes que había tomado de la pequeña mesa de luz a un costado de su cama. De repente sintió como el frio del crudo del invierno empezaba a hacerse notar.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- con Kingsley ya habían pasado a un nivel en el que los buenos días eran palabras innecesarias y poco útiles. La cara que se asomaba entre el fuego no parecía muy contenta y el semblante siempre jovial del Ministro se veia más serio que otras veces. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que no iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

Al poner un pie en la que había dejado de ser la casa de su profesor para convertirse en una escena del crimen, sintió como el nudo en el estómago se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Ahora que era Jefe de Aurores se había acostumbrado a ver toda clase de crímenes, pero era una verdad sabida que cuando la víctima se trataba de un ser querido, la situación era completamente diferente. Los pocos colegas que estaban de pie en la casa se habían girado al verlo entrar, algunos saludando con la cabeza y otros solo con la mirada. No se equivocaría en decir que varios de los aurores que lo acompañaban lo habían tenido de profesor en Hogwarts.

El crujido bajo sus botas lo hizo mirar hacia abajo. Restos de vidrios esparcidos en el recibidor junto a otros objetos de la casa ahora destrozados pasaron por sus ojos mientras trataba de agudizar la mirada y de ser lo más objetivo posible. Recordaba casas como éstas, destrozadas bajo ataques de Mortífagos, pero se notaba que habían puesto un ensañamiento especial en ésta por no dejar nada intacto. Fue avanzando por la sala de estar, esquivando muebles destrozados y lámparas rotas, cruzando un pasillo hasta llegar al epicentro del ataque.

- Fue encontrado por un amigo con el que había quedado en encontrarse el día de ayer. Como no se presentó, le resultó extraño, así que vino y se encontró con esto…

El cuerpo de Slughorn se encontraba acomodado en una silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos bien abiertos y vacíos, como si se encontrara observando detalladamente el techo, perdido quizás en sus pensamientos. Sintió un sabor ácido en la boca y trató de tragar para quitárselo, aun así sin poder quitarle la vista de encima lo que quedaba de su ex profesor de pociones. Tenía la cara llena de cortes profundos y sangrantes, ahora secos debido a la coagulación de la sangre. El brazo derecho se encontraba retorcido en un ángulo anormal y el izquierdo demasiado relajado, como si todos sus huesos estuvieran rotos. Tampoco habían tenido ninguna compasión con el resto del cuerpo, que parecía tener los intestinos levemente expuestos tras un tajo extenso que abarcaba todo el tórax. Cerró los ojos ante la conmoción de la escena, ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho algo semejante? Se dio vuelta hacia Andrew Robards, el hijo del ex auror y ahora nuevo novato que no dejaba de tambalearse de un lado para el otro, nervioso y evitando mirar el cadáver.

- ¿Cuál estiman que fue la hora de muerte?

- Entre las 10 y las 12 PM, señor. Los medimagos encargados de hacer el análisis están llegando.- mientras lo escuchaba se agachó al lado del cuerpo y empezó a revisar los bolsillos del profesor, encontrando al segundo intento lo que buscaba.

_"Es evidente que lo tomaron por sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de defenderse."_ Pensó al notar que la varita estaba hundida en su bolsillo, sin siquiera asomarse por fuera_ "Si por lo menos hubiera hecho el amago de tomarla..."_

Miró alrededor tratando de distinguir formas entre tanto desastre. Parecía encontrarse en lo que debía ser el estudio de Slughorn, ya que restos de una biblioteca se encontraban fijos a la pared principal. En una de las esquinas había una pequeña mesa llena de retratos, seguramente destinados a las varias generaciones de integrantes del Club de Slughorn. Trató de ignorar la mirada esmeralda tan familiar que le devolvía un saludo desde un frio marco de metal y siguió inspeccionando la habitación. Era evidente que no había sido un ataque cualquiera, ya que prácticamente habían destrozado la casa entera y el ensañamiento visto en el cuerpo tampoco coincidía con un robo como móvil. Pero, ¿Cuál podría ser la razón para matarlo? No se podía decir que Slughorn fuera la clase de mago que supiera ganarse enemigos, más bien todo lo contrario.

El constante crujido del vidrio bajo sus pies lo seguía a donde quiera que se moviese. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pisando.

Se puso de cuclillas y tomó un par de piezas que parecían pertenecer al mismo objeto.

Era un pensadero.

Bueno, no era de extrañar que entre todas las cosas que habían destrozado el pensadero pasase por la misma suerte. Sin embargo había algo inquietante, algo que le llamaba la atención…pero no podía decir que era.

- Robards, trata de localizar a Ron y dile que se dirija hacia aquí.

Pasaron unos segundos y el silencio era total. Se giró para ver si el auror seguía con él en la misma habitación y efectivamente estaba allí de pie, solo que mirando fijamente a Slughorn.

- ¿Robards, que…?- dirigió la mirada al lugar donde el mago tenía la atención puesta y entendió el porqué del silencio. Allí, en la palma de la mano que tenía quebrada hacia atrás se encontraba una quemadura camuflada entre diferentes maltratos que había recibido el cuerpo. Pero una cosa era identificable. Después de 6 años, volvía a verla.

Era la Marca Oscura.

* * *

- No tiene sentido.- era la tercera vez que lo decía.

- Lo sé Ron, Dumbledore me dijo que siempre se había negado a unirse a los Mortífagos, pero el lugar de la marca tampoco tiene sentido…

- ¿Estás diciendo que esto fue una vendetta de Mortífagos resentidos porque Slughorn nunca se unió a ellos?

Hermione intervino en la conversación. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, pero parecía estar recuperándose de la noticia. Si bien lo habían tenido durante un año, había peleado codo a codo en la Pelea de Hogwarts y se habían visto muchas veces después, en tiempos de paz.

- No, ya lo pensé, tampoco tiene sentido.- Tomo la taza de café que le ofrecía Hermione y se volvió a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de sus amigos.

- Era un Slytherin, ya sabes, quizás…

- ¡Ron!- el grito de Hermione lo hizo bajar la cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que no duro mucho.

- ¿Cómo estas sobrellevando lo de Ginny?

- ¿En serio, Ron?- Atrás en un segundo plano, Hermione negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?

El pelirrojo levantó las manos en un gesto derrotado y decidió, esta vez acertadamente y para bien de los tres, cerrar la boca. Hermione decidió mirar las fotografías de la escena del crimen esparcidas en la mesa. Era la quinta vez que se detenía a examinarlas con el ceño fruncido.

- Hay algo extraño aquí…-Harry levanto la vista para remarcar que a esta altura eso era una obviedad pero se tragó las palabras y se acercó a la mesa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mira…Primero viene el recibidor, después la sala de estar, otro pasillo…- fue acomodando las fotos a medida que las iba nombrando por orden- y finalmente el estudio. A simple vista toda la casa está dada vuelta, destrozaron todo, ¿verdad?- tomó el asentimiento de Harry como señal para continuar- Pero si miras el estudio…

Tomó diferentes ángulos de la habitación y señalo las coincidencias.

- Aquí no hay nada roto, es como si se hubiera detenido, como si la persona que hizo esto no se hubiera interesado mucho en destruir esta habitación, salvo…

- Salvo el pensadero- concluyó Harry. Por fin lograba completar esa idea que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

- Solo rompió una cosa en esta habitación, es como si se hubiera olvidado del resto, como si no tuviera importancia.

- ¿Estas insinuando que los destrozos solo fueron una tapadera para algo más?

La mirada de su amiga parecía decirlo todo.

- Había algo en ese pensadero, algo a la que cierta persona no le convenía que se supiera…pero solo es una teoría.

- Sin embargo tiene sentido- concordó Ron, uniéndose.

- Quizás…quizás lo de la Marca Oscura también forma parte de la distracción. Como los destrozos en la casa.- ahora lo entendía. Sentía como si una luz empezase a iluminar el escenario, sin embargo no hacía más que empeorar la oscuridad en los rincones. ¿Qué podría saber Slughorn para que valiera la pena matarlo así?

La incertidumbre y tantas preguntas sin responder lo estaban matando. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sabía su ex profesor, y más importante, saber si otras personas corrían peligro de compartir el mismo final que él.

- Siento cambiar de tema tan bruscamente, pero tengo una buena noticia- entre el rostro triste de su amiga se asomó una pequeña sonrisa- Seguimos trabajando en el giratiempos, después de tantos meses parece que estamos llegando a algo.

Ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando su amiga. Luego de la caída de Voldemort, cuando el Ministerio después de mucho esfuerzo logró llegar a un estado de relativa estabilidad, se habían iniciado redadas. Eran lugares que Mortífagos capturados habían declarado como cuarteles y escondites. Por supuesto, el resultado no fue inmediato ya que todos esos lugares se encontraban bajo diferentes protecciones, pero luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva lograron encontrar el cuartel principal de Voldemort, donde residía la mayor parte del tiempo (la mansión Malfoy, como se había demostrado, solo había sido una residencia pasajera). Además una extensa cantidad de libros y material sobre las Artes Oscuras, habían encontrado una serie de investigaciones y experimentos que el mismísimo Dark Lord llevaba a cabo. Parecía que lo único que se había conservado intacto en él era una sed insaciable de conocimiento y un espíritu naturalmente propenso a la investigación.

A partir de ese momento se le designó a un número muy reducido de magos y brujas expertos en diferentes ramas de la magia, la tarea de clasificar aquellas investigaciones y rescatar lo que pudiera servir. Por supuesto, había muchas cosas que no tenían como fin único dañar, como nuevos tipos de protecciones (tanto fijas como móviles, un concepto que todavía estaba en pleno desarrollo), aunque Hermione sabía que aquellas de naturaleza oscura también se guardarían, muy a su pesar.

Pero una de las cosas más importantes y a la su amiga se refería en este momento, era un giratiempos. Por supuesto, no se trataba de un giratiempos cualquiera: había sido modificado para retroceder meses, incluso, sospechaban, años. Esto generó un miedo inmediato, ya que una herramienta de ese calibre se convertía automáticamente en un arma que, si bien podría resultar peligrosa para el público general, en manos de Voldemort sería casi un arma de destrucción masiva para la estabilidad del espacio-tiempo. Podría retroceder en el tiempo, matar personas concretas y esenciales para el desarrollo del futuro, hacer más horcruxes e incluso, enmendar errores que el mismo se encargaría de no volver a cometer…

La magnitud de esa baraja de posibilidades le producía escalofríos.

Era por eso que ese objeto en particular se le había designado a un grupo inclusive más reducido de personas, dos para ser exactos. Una de esas personas era Hermione.

- Como somos solo dos personas investigando, la lentitud a la que avanzábamos es agobiante, pero creemos que ya sabemos parte de las modificaciones que se le hicieron, aunque creemos que Voldemort las hizo en una lengua que solo él conocía…

- Pársel…- la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó.

- Exactamente.

- Creo que estoy empezando a sentir la pérdida.

- No voy a mentirte, hubiera sido de gran ayuda un hablante de Pársel para contrastar las teorías que tenemos. Pero no te sientas mal, Harry. Ya conoces el dicho, tarde pero seguro. Estamos yendo por un buen camino. Creemos que es solo cuestión de tiempo. Hay que ser optimistas.

- Eso seguro- Aportó Ron- el pesimismo no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte, ya sabes lo que dicen esos libros de auto…auto-a…

- Autoayuda- completo Hermione- De todos los libros que existen, Ron, esos son los únicos que no deberías leer…

- Ésos y los de adivinación- sumó Harry. La mueca de asco que puso Hermione le arrancó una risa a Harry. Pero Ron tenía razón, había que ser optimistas, después de todo, la guerra había terminado y estaban en tiempos de paz.

Qué pena que nadie le había dicho a Harry que existía otro dicho muggle que podía describir perfectamente el momento que estaba compartiendo con sus amigos.

_La calma antes de la tormenta._

NA: que alguien me detenga, no puedo evitar el drama, dios xD Bueno, llevo rato queriendo hacer un fic como este, la intencion es que tenga un toque de misterio/policial, sin dejar de ser un fic de HP. Y bueno, despues vendra el TomxHarry, pero es algo que va a pasar solo, nada de forzar situaciones .

Espero que les guste! Dejen cualquier tipo de opinion x3 gracias por leer!


End file.
